A New Jedi
by Schizophrenic-Rebel
Summary: The title basically says it all . . . PG because in the later chapters it might have some mild language.


*All you people that are gonna be reading this, you know what characters are the real Star Wars characters and which are made up. All the ones that are made up are made up by me, and the rest are made up by the creative George Lucas and his team. Okay? (Oh yeah, I'm gonna be calling R2D2 Artoo, just in case you were wondering . . . )  
  
A New Jedi   
by Amy   
  
The Dagoba system. The center of action for the Old Jedi. Where Yoda lived. Where Yoda taught the famous Luke Skywalker how to use the Force. Where Yoda died. Now, a new Jedi was there.  
  
****************  
  
The smell as he stepped off the small ship hit him with the force of an anvil. It was acrid, smelling like rotten eggs and molding things. He involuntarily gagged, and almost stumbled. He regained his balance and walked his first step on the swampy ground. He felt it squish under his weight, and he sank several inches. He slowly looked around and took in the sights. To the right of his ship, there was an odd-looking tree. It was dipping down towards his ship, and it had a dark, brooding presence. There was no green on this particular tree; in fact, there was no color at all. It was just black, and as he stared at it, it seemed to radiate the Dark Side of the Force. He was wary, but he started to walk over to it. Then he remembered his R2 droid, still harnessed safely in the hull of his ship. He turned around and walked back to his craft. The droid was making beeps of impatience at him as he started to unharness it. He still had a hard time believing that it was a sentient being, not just an "it", and that it had once belonged to the great Skywalker himself. He knew that the protocol droid that had given him R2D2 had said that he was supposed to talk to it, but he still couldn't quite get over that silly feeling he had whenever he tried. What was that protocol droid's name? Ah, yes, C3P0. That was one odd protocol droid, he thought to himself as he finished unstrapping R2D2. He decided to try and talk to the R2 unit again. "Um, I'm sorry for leaving you in there," he said slowly. Artoo had been modified, and now he had a screen on his front that translated his beeps into understandable language. He beeped a couple of times, but the great-grandson of Emperor Palpatine didn't look at the translation screen. Instead, Kale was too absorbed with that tree. He turned back to Artoo long enough to say, "Come on," then he headed for the tree. As he walked towards it, Artoo started making worried sounding squeaks. Kale ignored him, wondering why he had even agreed to take the droid in the first place. Oh yeah, he thought, because stupid Skywalker wouldn't let the technicians wipe his memory like they were supposed to, so R2's the only droid that can communicate with the X-Wing. Of course, the reason Kale had wanted this particular X-Wing was because it ran 22% more efficiently than the rest of them, now that Artoo was a permanent fixture on it.   
  
As Kale got closer to the tree, it began to move. He slowed his walk, and Artoo was now frantically trying to get his attention. "What, Artoo?" he said, exasperated. The droid was making fast, long beeps and moans, and Kale looked at the translation screen to see what he was saying. This tree was where Master Luke went before the cave! Kale looked confused. "What cave?" he asked. Artoo's answer came fast. The cave where he fought Darth Vader, who turned out to be himself! We must not go in there! Kale looked worried for a second, then his worry turned into skepticism. "Well, you can stay out here, but I'm going in," he said defiantly. He flipped his lightsaber into his hand and it hummed on. That was a peculiar thing about Kale, his lightsaber. It was not the original colors of a lightsaber. Instead, it was navy blue, but such a deep navy that it looked almost black. With his lightsaber ready, he cautiously walked around the tree, where he saw the cave that Artoo was talking about. He slowly entered.  
  
*****************  
  
*Do you like it so far? R&R please! Next chapter coming SOON!!!!!! 


End file.
